The present invention relates to the forming and partial cooking of a pizza crust.
It is presently known to form a pizza crust by hand or to use a machine to shape dough for a pizza crust. One method using a machine involves spinning a portioned amount of dough until the dough is sufficiently stretched into a traditional circular shape and desired thickness by centrifugal force. In another method, a portioned amount of dough is passed through rollers to roll out the dough to the desired shape and thickness. Yet another method uses a press to press out the dough to the desired shape and thickness, somewhat analogous to rolling. However, these methods often result in a pizza crust which, after pizza toppings have been applied, has one or more of the following deficiencies: the lack of uniform shape or thickness; an uneven and poorly defined rim; an excessively wide rim; a tough texture; a pale, unappetizing color; bland or no flavor; a soggy and limp body because the moisture of the pizza toppings seeped through the unbaked dough; and a raw, moisture-laden center as a result of too high cooking temperature, too quickly cooked.
With today's emphasis on product quality and utility of time, society has an interest in having a quickly prepared, high quality pizza crust Customer satisfaction, in home or commercially prepared products, is based upon meeting customer expectations, which in turn calls for uniformity in the product. Further, customer satisfaction includes the perception of value, which is dependent upon the costs going into the product, not only the cost of ingredients but the cost in terms of time spent to produce the product, the degree of skill required to obtain the desired level of quality in the product, and preparation and clean-up time in making the product. A further element of the customer satisfaction equation involves the tolerance of the product to handling during preparation and presentation such that the product is not damaged and an attractive, appetizing product is delivered for consumption.